In order to meet the high data rate requirements of the standards for recent mobile communication systems employ, many researches are being conducted on Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) and Single Carrier-Frequency Division Multiple Access (SC-FDMA) as similar multiple access scheme. In the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) as asynchronous cellular mobile communication standardization organization, Long Term Evolution (LTE) are being standardized based on the aforementioned multiple access schemes. In LTE, it is considered to adopt OFDM as the Downlink (DL) transmission scheme and SC-FDMA as the Uplink (UL) transmission scheme.
Meanwhile, in LTE-Advanced (LTE-A), a precoding-based Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) is proposed as one of the promising uplink transmission technique for securing stable performance in both the single user and multiuser transmissions. Such a codebook-based precoding technique is considered by some companies to simply modify the LTE system.
Although SC-FDMA is advantageous over OFDMA in that the SC-FDMA signal has lower Peak-To Average Power Ration (PAPR), it shows the following some problems in the precoding-based MIMO system. When precoding is applied to improve stability of the multiple antennas in SC-FDMA, this increases the uplink control signal overhead and particularly the PAPR and requires additional information for indicating the type of precoding. This means that the transmission signals are precoded into the signal combining the values for discriminating the spaces due to the spatial processing made thereon, resulting in increase of PAPR.